Cats and other pets enjoy climbing and elevated places where they can rest and observe goings on in their surroundings. Cats and other pets also enjoy and benefit from exercise involving movable objects and spaces that spark their natural curiosity and stalking and pouncing instincts, as well as provide them an opportunity to sharpen their claws.
A variety of structures and devices has been made for cats and other pets to satisfy these needs and instincts. Typical pet structures and devices for this purpose, however, are either very large and cumbersome, or limited to small scratching devices. Large freestanding animal structures, often constructed of wood with carpet covering, consist of long and heavy sidepieces. These large structures are cumbersome both for the pet owner to assemble and maintain, as well as for the retailer to acquire and stock for sale, especially given commercial limitations in the display space available in typical retail stores and outlets. Scratching and climbing structures and devices for pets have also been designed to attach to walls. Again, however, such devices are often large and cumbersome, and increase assembly complexity by requiring the pet owner to install wall fasteners and attach the device to a wall.
Attempts at workable animal structures have also suffered from a lack of flexibility in their configuration. Various attempts have been made to increase the flexibility and ease of use of such structures using detachable elements. Such attempts have been largely unsuccessful, however, due to manufacturing costs and design deficiencies.
Cats and other animals also enjoy and benefit from playing with paper bags and other flexible containers. Pet toys or attractive small objects or assemblages have often been hung by cord from pet structures and scratching devices. These accessories suffer from failure from use of the support cord, and shredding of the pet toy, often a toy mouse, with use. A more durably attached and durable in use accessory to an animal structure and scratching device would be desirable and useful. In addition, attractive assemblages that could function both as toys and yet be sufficiently rigid and durable to support an animal's weight for climbing purposes would be beneficial.
Current play structures and perches provide only rigid structures and areas, rather than flexible ones that can be pushed through by the animal.
There is a need for a modular, reconfigurable structure that is attractive to and usable by cats and other small animals, while providing ease of assembly, storage and maintenance both to pet owners and retailers.